Sarah Jane Adventures Battle Of Banerman Road
by itzPrew
Summary: Sarah Jane is reunited with old friends with new faces from the Doctor's past and an old enemy reveals it's long awaited ghastly scheme. This episode was meant to be the finale of series 5 but was never scripted. All that remains is the plot for the episode in the DWM SJA Special. I tried to bring back as many old and new favourites as I could and I hope you enjoy.


**Battle of Bannerman Road**

 **By itzPrew**

 **I wrote two endings because after I wrote the first one, which was the proper ending of the story, I found it quite heart breaking to see Clani go so I wrote another which is less sad.**

Rani stared at the large pillar in the attic. She thought about all the adventures they had have. Staring at all the devices and photos scattered across the room she thought how someone could ever stop doing this. Stop seeing absolutely incredible things, and how she walks back across the road home in time for tea. Sarah Jane opened the attic door and strolled in holding two cups of tea.

"Alright?" asked Sarah Jane walking towards Rani and handing her a cup.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking…"

"How any of us would ever stop" Sarah Jane interrupted.

"Yeah!" Rani agreed "its just in 10 years time will we still be doing this?"

"I think the same every time I wake up in the morning, but something my aunt lavinia always used to say, always live in the now, don't care about tomorrow or the day after, just live in the now"

Suddenly Clyde, Skye and Luke wondered in laughing.

"What's so funny?" smiled Rani.

"Clyde was just telling Skye how many times him and I had been kidnapped" giggled Luke.

"Well we do always get you back" Sarah Jane explained as she walked over to them and put her arms around them.

"Sarah Jane, A unknown vehicle is approaching the house" Mr Smith instructed.

"Who's that?" Skye asked.

Sarah Jane was about to speak when there was a knock at the door. The gang rushed down the stairs, Sarah Jane first. Sarah pulled open the door when a familiar face strolled in.

"Hello?" asked the person walking inside.

"Jo" Sarah Jane smiled surprisingly.

"Hi guys" Santiago walked in behind his Gran, everyone walked over to greet him when a large eerie alarm came from upstairs. Everyone covered their ears.

"Turn it off!" yelled Clyde.

Sarah Jane led the group upstairs to the attic.

"Mr Smith what's happening?" Luke cried.

"Incoming teleport from unknown origin" Mr Smith instructed over the ear bursting sound.

"Well try and block it!" Rani shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Just like old times" giggled Jo Jones turning to Santiago squeezing him tight.

"Something is coming through!" hollered Skye as a twirling wind opened up from the centre of the attic. Paper flew everywhere! A silhouette appeared of a woman inside the portal. She walked through and the portal faded away.

"Who are you?" cried Clyde.

"Dorothy Mcshane, my databanks show she has been missing since the late 80s" Mr Smith instructed.

"Hey can anyone keep a secret round 'ere?" Dorothy yelled "and the names Ace!"

"Ok but what do you want and where were you for 20 years?" Sarah Jane asked. Ace was about to explain when Mr Smith interrupted.

"Sarah Jane I can detect signs of Artron energy on her"

"So you travelled with the Doctor?" Clyde asked stepping forward.

"Yeah so what if I have?" Ace sneered "anyway straight to the point…"

Suddenly Luke's phone made a small beep. He immediately slipped it out of his pocket and into his hand. His bright blue eyes scanned the screen and rushed out the door and straight onto the street.

"What's got him so worked up?" Ace asked as Sarah Jane and the rest of the group looked queried.

"Is this some kind on old friends meet up?" giggled Clyde.

Luke stood on the pavement as a small black London taxi pulled up in front of him. The door flung open and a familiar face ran out. Luke's face lit up with joy as he hugged the girl.

"Sarah, Jo can I speak to you in private?" Ace asked.

"Yes of course" Sarah Jane agreed, she gave a sharp look to the kids to leave. Clyde led them to the driveway.

"Maria?" Clyde cried running towards Luke. Skye, Santiago and Rani looked at the three wondering who she was. Clyde, Luke and Maria were so thrilled and happy that they jumped about giggling, remembering old times.

"Rani, Santiago and Skye meet Maria Jackson!" Clyde shouted out like a game show host.

Maria wondered forward.

"Hi, its nice to finally meet you guys in the flesh!" Maria cheered smiling like a kid on Christmas morning, she was so glad to be back with her friends.

"Hi, You too!" Rani grinned walking to Maria "We sorted out that business with the berserker and everything!"

"Yeah Luke told me!" Maria nodded "And you must be Skye and Santiago, I've heard so much about you from Clyde and Luke,"

Meanwhile across the road, Gita and Haresh Chandera, Rani's Parents, were washing the dishes whilst staring out the window at the happy kids.

"So who do you think she is then?" Haresh asked as he turned to Gita passing her a wet mixing bowl to dry.

"That's Maria Jackson she lived here before us, don't you remember when we bought the house?" Gita replied smiling as she put the bowl in a drawer above her head.

"Oh yes I remember, where did they move to again?" Haresh asked handing Gita a damp wooden spoon.

"America, Washington!" Gita cheerily said, as she dried the spoon and put it away. "Maybe I should go offer her a cookie, I've already got to go give Rani first choice" she smiled as she picked up a tray of warm fresh cookies and left the house.

"Aren't you going to help finish the dishes?" Haresh Shouted, With no reply from the nosy neighbour.

Up in the dark gloomy attic, Ace changed her expression from cheery to concerned.

"I'm sorry Sarah Jane but the trickster escaped from our custardy" Ace explained with a lump in her throat.

"I'm sorry but who is the trickster?" Jo asked stepping forward to remind the two that she was still there.

"One of the most deadly creatures I've ever encountered!" Sarah Jane stared, at Jo deadly serious "I didn't even know he was captured?" Sarah Jane turned to Ace.

"he was being held at Gallifrey's highly guarded prison planet" Ace instructed "but he escaped with High president Romana."

"Sorry…" Sarah asked.

"Gallifrey?" Sarah Jane and Jo exclaimed at the same moment.

"Gallifrey, located in the constellation of casterberous, home planet of the time lords and The Doctor" Mr Smith interrupted

"Yes Mr Smith we know!" Sarah Jane said "but how did you know about me and my attic?"

"We have been monitoring your progress for awhile and we know that you and your team is the only people who can stop the trickster!" Ace told Sarah Jane "well, other than the Doctor but he is impossible to contact."

"Sorry," Jo whispered trying to get in the conversation "what are we supposed to do, we aren't exactly all powerful"

"But Jo we are, after all these years of fighting off aliens don't think I haven't picked up a few items!" Sarah Jane cheered trying to lighten the mood "So, Ace, what's the plan?"

Then suddenly soon after Clyde, Maria and Luke strolled in smiling with Rani, Santiago and Skye creeping behind.

"Sarah Jane!" Maria Cried with a new slight American accent, Sarah Jane's face lit up like the sun, Sarah Jane went in for a hug when Ace's wrist started to beep. She lifted up a large flap on her leather, skin-tight, armour. A range of various buttons were present.

"What is it?" Sarah Jane asked worryingly with Maria under her arm.

"I'm not sure!" Ace yelled in a hurry to find out.

"Hello Sarah Jane" A dark mysterious voice crept in from behind the gang. Everyone turned.

"Trickster!" Sarah Jane growled "What do you want?"

"I do not want anything, I have already put my plan in action" The trickster hissed, he raised his arm towards Skye.

"Stay away from her!" Rani yelled stepping forward but Sarah Jane pushed her back to protect her. Skye shivered in fear. The trickster's large black cloak and eerie white face hovered over her. Suddenly Skye fell to the ground.

"Skye!" Luke cried.

"Mr Smith Containment vortex!" Clyde shouted. Mr Smith projected a large blue prison around the trickster. The trickster raised his arm once more but towards Mr Smith! Sparks flew out of the machine. The screen flickered off and the chamber disappeared.

"Jo, Get out, I don't want you getting hurt!" Sarah Jane yelled. Skye arose but with the tricksters face! She pointed at Jo Jones and her grandson. They disappeared. Skye hissed.

"What have you done to Skye?" Ace screamed.

"I planted my essence into her as a baby she has been under my control ever since!" The trickster sneered at Ace and the others "Now time for you Sarah Jane Smith!" The trickster rose his hand toward Sarah Jane. She didn't know how she would get out!

"Run!" Yelled Clyde pulling the door open. Maria led them outside where Gita was waiting by the door with a tray of cookies.

"Sorry Mrs Chandra" Luke apologised tripping over her, spilling the cookies across the driveway.

"No time for that!" Clyde stared at Luke ushering Luke and Gita away.

"Come on!" Maria Cried.

"Run!" Rani and Sarah Jane hollered. Sarah Jane and Ace looked up at the house. Lightning circled the house.

"What's that!" Gita Screamed looking up at a castle rising out of Sarah's house.

"What's he doing?" Ace said scared of what could happen.

"I think I know who could help!" Cried Luke pulling a whistle out of his pocket.

"Yes K-9!" Maria shouted smiling at Luke. Luke blew into the tiny silver whistle. Then almost immediately K-9, a tiny tin robot dog appeared.

"Why wasn't he in the attic?" Sarah Jane asked whilst trying to calm shuddering Gita down.

"I…err… borrowed him" Clyde said awkwardly, Sarah Jane knew it wasn't time for punishment so she let it off this once.

"Master Luke!" K-9 said gliding towards Luke "The trickster is nearby!"

"Yes we know K-9!" Maria yelled.

"But this time the trickster is unstoppable!" K-9 replied, Sarah Jane shuddered.

Rani ushered her mum back home.

"W-w-what's t-t-that?" Gita shivered with fear. Haresh came out the house to fetch Gita, his eyes followed up at the house and was stunned to the spot with fear. Lightning hammered down around the house.

"Rani" Haresh hollered "Get in!"

"No Dad!" Rani disagreed "they need me!"

"Rani!" He yelped "What happens over there?"

"No time!" Cried Rani running back across the street.

Then another Taxi pulled up outside. The gang walked towards the blacked out windows.

Alan Jackson and Chrissie, Maria's divorced parents, climbed out. Alan gulped looking up at the horror.

"What has calamity Jane done?" Chrissie cried over the thunder. Her hair waved about. A strange dark skinned girl walked past horrified by the events.

"Kelsi?" Maria Screamed whilst Luke stared at her confused about how that was more frightening than what was going on above her.

"Oh I should of known you would've had something to do with this!" Kelsi Screamed "Mum!" she cried running off Bannerman road.

"It's over Miss Smith, now the Earth is in my domain!" The Trickster Laughed Viciously.

"That's it!" cried Sarah Jane "I'm going in!" She was moments away from the door when Luke pulled her back by the arm.

"Mum, you can't do it alone" Luke insisted, but Sarah Jane was determined to stop him once and for all. She marched on forward and swung open the door. Standing motionless before her was a possessed Skye. She raised her arm towards Sarah and in an instant she teleported somewhere.

"Mum!?" Luke Cried.

"Get Back Luke!" Ordered Ace, pulling out a large weapon out of a pocket in her coat, and fired at Skye.

Immediately the kids ran forward and caught her falling down.

"How could you?" yelled Rani, as the others check to see if she is ok.

"Relax!" shouted Ace "It was only a stun!"

"How did you get that massive gun out of that tiny coat pocket?" queried Clyde walking towards her.

"Time lord magic" explained Ace "bigger on the inside!" She grinned.

"Cool, what else have you got in there?" laughed Clyde. She pulled out a mix of various items and passed them to Clyde.

"Guys?" Luke groaned "We need to help mum!" The others agreed and walked back inside the house.

"Maria darling?" Her mum whined. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Just stay here!" Maria instructed following the others up the stairs.

"Don't worry Chrissie!" Alan stepped forward heroically "I'll protect you!" Chrissie laughed and got back in the car as the others were approaching the attic door.

Meanwhile across the galaxy, Santiago Jones was checking his grandmother's pulse, he smiled, she was okay.

"How is she?" asked a voice from the shadows of the dark ship. He stood up frightened of what was lurking with him. A woman stepped forward towards him, wearing a large golden crown with strange symbols.

"Hello, My name's Romanadvoratrelundar, but everyone calls me Romana, for short" Romana told Santiago.

"Hi, I'm Santiago." He smiled "So where are we?"

"I'm not entirely sure?" She wondered looking around "I'm guessing some kind of satellite or ship that the trickster destroyed"

"The… Oh yeah Trickster, How did I forget?" He asked.

"Short term memory loss, will wear off soon" Romana explained as she wiped dust from a small window. "We are just outside the milky way, not too far from your home"

Jo groaned and snuffled; Santiago rushed over to her and helped her off the ground.

"w…what happened?" Jo whispered "Where are we?"

"Relax Gran, your ok" Santiago calmed.

Sarah Jane Awoke feeling slightly ill after the teleport but soon her eyes adjusted back and she noticed a familiar pillar. She was back in the attic. Expecting to see Jo and Santiago, she arose off the floor and turned around. In front of her was the Trickster laughing at what he has accomplished. Sarah Jane walked over to where the red and white window used to be with the telescope lying in pieces on the floor beside her. The ground shuddered as wind spun around and through the decaying bricks she could see the end of the world. The first thing she saw was in the far distance was London collapsing. Sirens covered the terror screams. She was lost for words.

"How do you like my new world" The Trickster hissed "Miss Smith?"

A slight tear fell down her cheek.

"This is…" She shouted.

"Wonderful" He grinned.

"Devastating!" She interrupted "What have you done?" The Trickster laughed at her remark.

"Stop it!" Sarah Pleaded "Now!"

"Never!" He voice bellowed through the destruction "Now, its time for me to put an end to you!" He lifted his glove covered hand towards Sarah Jane. Her Face stunned in terror. The Small Metal ring on his finger vibrated and glowed. Sarah Jane Closed her eyes, accepting this is the end. Lightning hammered down and suddenly a man appeared holding in the trickster's power. It was the Shopkeeper, well that was just what she called him.

"Run, Miss Smith!" He struggled holding the power long enough for Sarah to escape. Sarah took one last look at the destructed Attic, Mr Smith was in pieces but lying there next to the shopkeeper's parrot, The Captain, Was the xzylok crystal, she rushed towards it with no hesitation. The Trickster pushed his hands forward and exploded the power surrounding him; The shopkeeper fell to the floor and scuffled across the floor to the stand where the captain was sitting and teleported away. Sarah Jane grabbed the crystal and rushed out the door as the trickster fired lightning bolts at her. She rushed in a heartbeat back down to the others outside. She dashed down the stairs as the ground rumbled. Paintings flung off the wall and the lights swung.

"Mum!" Luke cried in excitement, he was pleased she was back, she smiled until she saw Skye. She looked up at Ace.

"She's just unconscious!" Ace groaned, Sarah Jane relaxed.

"Where's K9" She asked as he came between Rani and Clyde's Legs.

"Here!" K9 hummed.

"Can you connect to this?" Sarah Jane asked kneeling down to his level and passing the crystal to him.

"I can try but power is low" K9 answered.

"Can you use this?" Luke passed his phone to Sarah Jane to give to K9 "Full Battery This morning." K9 nodded and extended his nose wire towards the crystal. It glowed and K9's Eyes flickered.

"Hello?" Mr Smith said from inside K9, Everyone smiled. "Please tell me I'm not in the dog?"

"This will be a good bonding exercise" Giggled K9, Mr Smith groaned.

"Sarah Jane, Are you aware that Jo Jones And her grandson are outside the earth's atmosphere.

"Well get them back!" Sarah Jane instructed.

"They are communicating with another being would you like me to teleport them too?"

"What Species?" She Asked, Mr Smith scanned.

"Time Lord"

"That must be Romana!" Ace butted in cheerily.

"Yes Mr Smith"

"Teleporting in 3…2…1" Suddenly a large blue glow filled the area and when it faded the three stood there dizzily.

"It was a long journey with low power they may be… Side affects." Mr Smith said as Rani, Clyde and Maria ran over to help them. Skye Flinched unconsciously.

"How can we save Skye, Mr Smith?" Asked Maria keeping Romana steady.

"Without my scanning add-ons I cannot check." He instructed.

Skye arose waking up from her sleep, the others were frightened of what she may do. She stood up.

"What Happened?" Skye Asked as the others cowered away.

"Maybe the stun got rid of the possessing?" Ace Asked.

They Filled Skye in on what had been happening as the Trickster's power grew stronger.

"Ok, Well we need to stop him before he destroys the world or even worse the universe!" Skye prepped.

"Agreed!" Clyde yelled.

"If the most powerful Time Lords couldn't stop the Trickster then how are some human children?" Romana Groaned.

"Who invited Mrs. grumpy?" Clyde Joked.

"Romana, you might not know much about what we do here but we have defeated hundreds of aliens before, all in a days work, so don't be so down all the time!" Sarah Jane spoke proudly "Now come on!" The Group stormed upstairs led by Ace and Skye. They Approached the attic door and the Tricksters evil laugh shivered down there spines. Then a large gust of wind blew the door open and they walked in. But as Sarah Was approaching the door Skye Slammed it shut and locked it.

"Skye what are you doing?" Ace asked as the others were hammering at the door.

"This is my fault and I will sort it." She gulped and formed her face back to the evil possessed Skye. Ace cowered back as Skye walked towards the Trickster.

"Master?" She Hissed.

"What?" He laughed.

"May I have some power?" She asked "I want the joy of killing them"

"Fine" He agreed, so he zapped half as much power into her "Maybe you **will** be helpful." Sarah Jane and the others broke the door down.

"Skye, what are you doing?" Rani screamed.

"Run!" Skye cried as she hammered the thunder into the Trickster.

He Screamed as Sarah Jane, Luke, Clyde, Rani, Maria, Jo And Santiago ran out.

"You tricked me!" The Trickster cried cowering. He fell back and blew up Banerman Road.

Sarah Jane awoke to the sound of sirens and screaming. She Was Covered in concrete and bricks. She got up and scanned the perimeter with her eyes. Fireman, Ambulances and Rani and Clyde's Parents Where standing at safety. Sarah Jane looked through some bricks and found K9 with the xzylok crystal.

4 Hours Later, Everyone was being checked over by the doctors outside the ambulance. Everyone was well.

"What Happened to Skye and Ace" Rani Asked, Sarah Jane's face dropped and a tear fell down her face. When In a commotion Ace appeared inside the ambulance.

"Where's Skye?" Clyde Asked as Luke put his arm round Sarah Jane.

"I managed to beam her and I out at the last second" Ace Explained.

"So where is she?" Sarah Jane asked cheering up.

"She is Back at Galifrey Guarding the Trickster; it seems her power is the only thing able to control him."

"Will I ever be able to see her again?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I'm Not sure, But Romana Asked me to give you all these." She passed Sarah Jane, Luke, Jo and Santiago a Gallifreyan Medal which glowed.

"So What do we Get?" Clyde Asked Pointing at Rani And Himself.

"She has lifted you groundment on Earth, You can now travel anywhere in space and time, With the few rule or two."

Clyde And Rani Were Disappointed.

"Kidding she did both, Here You go" Ace passed them each a medal.

Ending 1:

Rani And Clyde walked over to Sarah Jane.

"Can we have a word?" Rani Asked, She nodded.

"We've decided to stop doing this." Rani said holding Clyde's Hand.

"Ok!" Sarah Jane agreed putting on a Brave Face.

"Its only because we need to look after that lot" Clyde pointed to their parents edging their way towards them. They walked over to them and kissed.

"Where are we meant to go?" Rani Asked looking at what used to be her house.

"We've got Plenty Of room" Clyde Mum offered.

"Sarah Jane!" Maria over from her parents " My flight back to Washington leaves in 40 minutes, so I've really got to go."

"Ok, It was great seeing you again!" Sarah Jane Smiled as she ran back into the taxi.

"It was lovely seeing you and great fun doing all the battling alien stuff!" Jo Giggled " But I think I pulled something in my back" She limped over to her taxi as Maria's left.

"See you again!" Santiago said trying to say goodbye quick to help his grandma.

"You Ready Mum?" Luke asks. She Nods as They climb into a taxi.

6 months later, BBC News.

"Hello and welcome to BBC News and today we have on our show Gita And Haresh Chandra And they were victims in the Banerman Road Explosion, Hello Gita And Haresh." Said The BBC News Presenter.

"Hello!" Smiled Gita Waving at the TV. "Its All to do with Aliens, Im not Crazy We've seen them haven't we!"

"It was Just A unexploded World War 2 Bomb" Haresh disagreed.

Meanwhile in a abandoned building in North London. Rani Ran through broken glass holding her gun and scanning for anyone.

"zap zap!" Came a voice from above her, the woman jumped down, her name was Martha Jones. She was wearing a Black soldier outfit with a U.N.I.T Badge across the side.

"You Need to keep quiet and have total control of your surroundings if you want to be a U.N.I.T Agent."

"I do but …" Rani whines, as Clyde And Mickey Smith come running out from behind them. There was a beep from Mickey's pocket. He pulled out his phone.

"A Sontaran keeping hostages in the houses of parliament." He said "You coming?"

"Always!" Clyde and Rani yelled running out with them.

Across The UK in Devonshire countryside, Luke was pulling up outside a big grand building covered in ivy.

"This is the place K9" Luke said double checking his map.

"Affirmative" K9 Agreed.

Luke helped K9 Out and got his suitcases out the boot. He Strolled up to the front door with K9 Gliding next to him. He knocked but the door creaked open. Luke was nervous. They walked in and sat there up to the table was Sarah Jane. The Table was covered in all sorts of electronic devices, And in the middle was the XYlok Crystal.

"I got into NASA" Luke cheers with no reply from her. She was busy. She held two electric rods up to the crystal and it glowed once more. And the TV Screen next to her on the table flickered on and spoke.

"Hello Sarah Jane" Mr Smith Spoke happy to be back. Sarah Jane jumped up in excitement and hugged Luke.

The End.

Ending 2:

Eventually, Banerman Road was rebuilt. The house was not the same. Sarah Jane wondered up to the attic with four cups of tea. She swung the door open revealing Rani by Mr Smith editing a report she wrote on Banerman Road Blitz.

Clyde And Luke were on the computer playing pac-man.

"Why do I have to be Pac-man's wife?" Clyde whined.

"Coz you lost!" Luke laughed.

Sarah Jane passed a cup to Rani and sat the other two down on the table beside her.

"Thanks" Rani Whispered taking a sip out of her cup as Sarah Jane did the same.

Suddenly Clyde's phone rang.

"Clyde!" Sarah Jane cried she doesn't like them taking phone calls in the attic in case it sets of some aliens gadget. Clyde left the room and shut the door behind him. He returned moments later with a grin on his face.

"That was U.N.I.T" Clyde smiled "They wanted to offer us all a job"

"Well I've got a interview at NASA" Luke cheered.

"And I'm sure your going to get in" Sarah Jane continued, proud of his accomplishments.

"Is that ok, Sarah Jane?" Rani asked.

"Yeah sure, go on" Sarah Jane smiled ushering them out. The two rushed out the door.

Suddenly Rani's work disappeared off Mr Smith and Skye's face appeared.

Meanwhile Just leaving the door Clyde And Rani left smiling when above them a destroyed ship covered in flaming rocks flew over them. They rushed back upstairs to warn Sarah Jane.

"Sorry Skye, This is going to have to wait" Sarah Jane cheered as everyone jumped into her car and took off down the street after the spaceship.

The End.


End file.
